(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organ reed pipe shallot and its method of construction. In particular, the present invention relates to an organ reed pipe shallot that is constructed from a solid piece of metal bar stock. The shallot is generally constructed by cutting the bar stock to a predetermined length, boring a tapered bore through the center of the cut bar stock, and then planing a side of the bar stock and cutting a slot through the planed side.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Prior art organ reed pipe shallots are generally formed by cutting a flat sheet of metal in a trapezoidal configuration. The cut sheet of metal is then formed on a mandrel into a general cone shape. In forming the sheet on the mandrel, opposite side edges of the trapezoidal sheet are wrapped around the mandrel and meet each other along a seam. The seam extends axially along one side of the shallot formed from the sheet. The side of the shallot with the seam is then flattened, and a slot is cut through the flattened side adjacent the base or widest end of the shallot. A bottom plate is secured over the bore opening at the base of the shallot. The bottom plate and the side edges of the sheet along the seam are secured by soldering or other equivalent means.
The prior art method of constructing shallots has been found to be disadvantaged in that it is a very exacting and time consuming procedure. The prior art method requires considerable time and effort in cutting the properly dimensioned trapezoidal sheet, and in forming the shallot so that the side edges of the trapezoidal sheet meet each other at all points along the seam formed in the shallot. Constructing shallots according to the prior art method requires several different metal working procedures, each of which provide ample opportunity for errors to be made in the shallots construction. The number of construction steps involved and the occasional errors that occur in performing these construction steps contribute significantly to the overall cost of producing each shallot.